Love Hurts
by KitKat2414
Summary: Kaye finally gains some guts and decides to ask Cadence out on a date... on Valentines day... but much to his surprise, cadence finally accepts. But, someone plans on sabotauging the two lovers plans by force. Will they overcome this obstacle?


Kayden wasn't much of the kind of person who would care what another was up to, but today- the young soldier was acting particularly strange.

The snapping of fingers in front of his face quickly pulled him back to reality as his 'date', Alfreya Kujobita pouted with expressed distaste for his constant 'spacing'.

Kayden had only agreed to go out with the girl because he believed that it would get himinside the castle walls;and that being said- closer to Cadence Lanidrac.

"Oi! _Daijyoubu_, Kaye? You've been spacing out alot since we left the castle." The pink haired girl asked with narrowed eyes as she proceeded in clinging to the agents arm.

(A/N: _Daijyoubu_ means **are you okay**?)

"_Honto_, Allie... _Genki desu_. You needn't worry about me." Kayden answered while pulling the younger girl into a hug.

(A/N: _Honto_ means **really**, and _genki desu_ means **i'm fine**!)

She just smiled in admiration for the sudden motion, too caught up in the moment to realize that Cadence, the Kings son, had just 'happened' to be watching.

"Oh... Hello Vio... what are you doing here?" Alfreya's voice sliced in.

In an instant, Kayden's head perked up at the sudden hearing of his young comrades nickname.

"Cadence-?" Gawked Kayden in surprise as he quickly ended the affectionette gesture upon the sudden intrusion.

The two lovers turned to face the obviously 'shaken' boy as he raised a pale, quivering hand to his mouth in shock, eyes widened with horror upon the image displayed before him.

Cadence Lanidrac stood near a streetlight, which illuminated his physical features perfectly, only to increase Kaydens guilt for not remembering his promise earlier.

'Alright then. Meet me down by Llia garden by 5 o'clock tomorrow night! I have something I want to give you!' The young boy actively answered, leaving Kayden's face to heat up at the usually 'dead serious' imposure the youth took on almost every day, not only crushed, but replaced with this new,... _genki_ character.

(A/N: _Genki_ means really **happy**, or **excitedly** if you please! :3)

"Whats the matter?" He asked innocently as lilac gemstones pierced through Kayden's icy exterior.

"N-nothing! I just still can't believe you agreed to go out with me..." Kayden muttered in disbelievance as the youth sighed tiredly, before revealing his back to the elder of the two.

"Well, todays Valentines day, and I have no one else I want to go with... now could you leave? I have some reports I have to have filed in by tomorrow!" The youth pushed as he nearly shoved the other out.

Thye two laughed together blissfully.

Could today possibly be ruined?

The promise!

How could he have been so stupid as to forget the promise he had made with the youth the day before?

'How could I have-?' the agent rambled on in thought. 'Couldn't be true... Could it?'

Kayden made a low sound with his throat as the guilt dug deeper, piercing through his heart with regret.

The white roses clutched tightly between the youth's shaking hands confirmed his answer.

'Apparently it was true...' Kayden grumbled in his mind distainfully as he slowly reached out to the trembling prince.

"Cadence... I-" Kayden started, only to be cut off by the wide eyed teen.

"N-No... I get it... _sumimasenga_..." He responded bitterly, a small, week laugh escaping his pale lips at the sudden irony of the situation.

(A/N: _Sumimasenga_ means **I'm sorry**.)

Cadence just took a slow, seemingly painful step back from the couple, eyes tearing up.

"Please... d-don't mind me. I'll just be g-going... please return to what you two were doing." The young prince whispered quietly as

he backed further away, his voice barely audible.

"Cade-!" The agent barely finished his sentance, cut off by the running motion Cadence seemed to pull.

He hadn't even noticed how far out he extended his hand, in a failed attempt to somehow 'beckon' the younger boy to stay where he was.

Minutes passed between the surprised couple; mainly Kayden's guilt and sorrow-stricken face, twisted into one of horror and surprise, and Alfreya emoptionless as she continued to cling to her date with an unfamiliar possesiveness.

"Hmph... Honestly, the nerve of that guy, really..." Muttered the sighing girl as she rubbed the temple of her head in annoyance.

That did it.

Kayden shover her off him, eyes morphed into a glare of hatred and anger for what she had just said.

What he didn't know was, that that glare should be directed at 'him' for forgetting in the first place...

"It's not his fault!" Kayden snapped at the girl, causing her to look back up to him, eyes of gold and brown raging in a subconcious war of who was right or not.

She snickered before shoving him away.

Oh she did not know what she was starting...

"Oh? And I suppose that spoiled little prick is more important to you than I?" The former nurse glowered.

Kayden jerked back as if he had been struck.

But even if he hadn't been... it sure as hell felt like it.

"N-No! I never said that!" He defensively argued as he raised a hand at her, causing her to walk menacingly up to him, and slap him hard across the face.

"I NEVER said that you said that!" She yelled as tears poured out of her shimmering brown eyes with saddness.

She then raised her leg and gutted him harshly in the stomach, before stepping on his foot with rage.

Kayden doubled over in shock at the sudden outburst of the girl.

She wasn't normally this snappy or impatient.

"Your a cruel selfish bastard! Why can't you love me instead of that piece of trash? I deserve you more! You stupid _baka_!" The rose haired girl shouted furiously before running off into the cold of the night, her small footsteps soundiong far off as Kayden hunched over

in pain.

(A/N: _Baka_... do I honestly need to translate it? Means, **idiot **or **dummy**... take your pick...)

This wasn't how he had planned to spend his first 'Valentines' day... not how he planned to at all...

The love of his life, heartbroken and crushed... him being gutted like a pig and then slapped silly.

The silver haired agent moaned in pain as he sat upright after finally regaining some composure.

His stomach twitched with defiance to the sudden action, most likely pain from being hit so damn hard.

"Uh... That ended bad..." He groaned as he began to finally stand up, his shaky legs uncooperating as he fell over onto one side limply.

"_Anata wa tashika ni chīsana kodomo-zure no michi o motte iru...__" _Hissed a groggy voice in a foreign language.

(A/N: don't worry! I'll translate! Means: **You certainly have a way with children...**)

Kayden straightened in surprise as his eyes darted around for the owner.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He yelled into the evenings darkness.

He felt his frown deepen as an icy droplet fell onto his face, melting instantly at the contact.

He winced before rubbing off the droplet of melted water from his nose.

Perfect...

Snow, in February... Is alright if you DIDN'T just get the shit kicked out of you by a girl!

Or happened to completely LOSE your crush!

Kayden felt so stupid, he felt like screaming to the gods to take back all thats happened, and most of all, he wanted to kick his own ass for hurting cadence like that...

He couldn't imagine how torn up the young teenager must be... after all, he was a very distant person when it came to social relationships, and plus, he couldn't turn to anyone else...

Or at least... no one else that Kayden knew of...

"_Nani ga warui nodeshou ka_?" The ringing voice accused once more. (A/N: **What's wrong**?)

"_Kowai?" _The voice lingered on, its question singing through Kaydens' thoughts as it suddenly rang a bell.

(A/N: _Kowai _means **scared**.)

"Y-You... your the one who made me lose Cadence!" Roared Kayden, his pains suddenly going away as the anger bubbled up.

A cackle of laughter was heard as Kayden wretched from side to side, searching for the guilty culprit as his eyes gleamed with dare.

"_Hai, sore wa watashidatta... Demo shinpai shinaide kudasai. ... Watashi wa kare no tekisetsuna kanri o okonaimasu_._.."_ The voice answered as it sudden stepped forwards into the light of the streetlamp.

(A/N: Translation; '**Yes, it was me... Do not worry though. ... I will make the appropriate management of him**.')

The light that the streetlight illuminated revealed a man.

Although the guy seemed normal, he was anything but that.

"Daku!" Kayden hissed, his words leaking with deep hatred he didn't even know he had as the other male stal;ked up so now, they were but a few short steps away.

(A/N: _Daisuke_ means **'large, great' **and _Dāku_ means **'darke, clever'**.)

Daisuke Dāku, was a half devil, half human underling...

He posed as a man, basically, Cadence's drill and mission instructor (perv much?) and once tried to kidnap the youth... failing though, as Kayden had ceased his attempt.

"Karikuto..." The demon snarled back.

The demon just smirked upon victory.

But, victory for what?

"_Sorede, anata wa ima sore o eru nodesu ka? Kore wa, hassei-bi, anata wa kare ga watashi o kowashita to onaji yō ni, kare no kokoro o kowasu koto o kakunin suru koto wa nani ga okotta no ka anata no kioku o shōkyo watashideshita! Kare wa watashi ga, dare ni kizoku shimasu!" _The Crimson eyed man shouted, his smirk twisting into a cruel, maniacally insane smile.

(A/N: **'So, do you get it now? It was I who erased your memory of what had happened that occuring day, making sure that you would break his heart, just as he broke mine! He will belong to nobody **_**BUT**_** me**!')

Kayden felt his gaze darken as he pulled his handgun from his holster, watching devously as the demon neither flinched nor moved at his sudden action, even as he pointed the guns attention to him.

"No you don't... even if he hates me for what I've done... I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to him for this... and I shall remain protecting him!" Kayden yelled as he fired his gun numerous times, his eyes widening in amazement as the half demon dodged the bullets inhumanly fast, before coming face to face with his rival.

"_Anata wa hontōni dangan ga watashi o korosu coulldda to omoimasu ka? Anata wa hontōni mazushii hitobito madowasa orokamono no chie o ushinatte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu! _" Daisuke smirked wider as the agent pulled back, a look of complete and utter terror written on his facial features as he stumbled backwards, only to regain full footing again.

(A/N: **'You really think that a bullet coulld kill me? You must really have lost your wits you poor deluded fool!'**)

"Shut up demon!" Spat Kayden as he glared daggers at the halfbreed.

A loud series of hyena like cackling echoed through the cold February night as Daisuke laughed at Kayden's insolence.

"Shut up!" Kayden yelled as he shot once more at the still cackling demon, wincing as the bullet was then reflected off of a quick, makefast forcefield, rocheting the bullet off of the magic, and back at himself.

A loud scream was what followed after the laughing.

"_Anata ga kon keiden o sanshō shite kudasai. Anata wa ima made jibun no tame no watashi no keidensu o motte nozomu koto ga dekiru. Kare wa watashi no monodesu... _" The demon snarled back with a deadly smile as he shot a beam of dark energy at Kayden's legs, making the already beaten man fall onto his infured stomach, leaving him to cry out in pain once more.

(A/N: Translation for Daisuke's speech; **'You see now Karikuto? You cannot ever hope to have my Cadence for your own. He is mine...)**

"_Yowai ningen ga anata wa watashi ga byōki ni naru ka... Orokana anata no tame ni shukufuku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu kare prescence de utsukushiku kazara rete imasu yō ni... _" Daisuke whispered in the now cringing agents ear, making him look up in fear as the demon was suddenly gone from sight.

(A/N: **'Weak humans like you make me sick... to be graced with his prescence should be a blessing for you fools...')**

"No... No, No, No!" Panicked Kayden as he limped nonchalantly to his feet, leaving him to half drag and run himself back to the castle.

"Cadence... I hope your not too pissed off..." Kayden reprimanded silently as he dragged himself back to the castles entrance.


End file.
